Twists & Turns
by H a r u m i 0 6 1 1
Summary: One night at a side corner store will change the life of Neji Hyuuga. Letting his emotions get the better of him, he angers a particular stranger. Only when the next day comes around, he meets his new boss, Sasuke Uchiha. Turns out they crossed paths at a certain convenient store the night before. Will this relationship blossom into something more, or will the clash go on?
1. Chapter 1

The petite brunette narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him; only to be met with a dark and hooded obscure glare.

"Sir…" Neji sighed. He wasn't in the mood to argue, "I believe, I had it first."

He pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. It was late, he had to be in the office at five and to top it all off he had a massive hangover.

The larger hand stood in place, not a muscle moved. And finally the taller man spoke:

"I'm not about to fucking hand it over to some kid who insists of playing pretend, this is the real world kid and there are some people that actually need this," he growled, "I'm not in the mood for this shit but I'll be nice since it's the start of a New Year so I suggest let go of the box and just hand it over to me."

Silver eyes widened at the stranger's rude outburst. Anger shook through the small body but the boy bit his tongue and without a word Neji snatched the last box off of the shelf.

As he stood at the cashier, Neji could practically feel the glower burning a hole through his back. And without looking back, he grabbed his package and walked out the door.

* * *

Neji hurried into the apartment escaping the cold. Unwrapping his scarf, Neji trudged to the other side of the room slipping off his shoes as he went. Flopping face first into the mattress, he sighed breathing in the familiar scent. Turning over, Neji reached for the small paper bag tearing it open revealing the contents. Pushing his thumb against edge, the bottle popped open. He shook it until a tiny pill fell out and quickly swallowed it. The boy sighed, still clothed he lay in bed. Slowly his heavy lids shut steering him into a deep slumber.

* * *

The ringing of the phone echoed loudly through the apartment. Light shone through the one window and on to the awakening face of Neji Hyuuga. Slowly rising out of bed, he grasped his side temple, trying to massage the painful throbbing away. Quickly, he reached for his obnoxious cell and answered it.

"Hyuuga speaking."

"Neji!" a voice screamed from the other end, "Where are you?"

"Ben?" Neji groaned, "What do you want?"

"Neji, its 8:00, I told you to be here at 5!" his friend whined, "The new boss is already here! I already made a shit load of excuses to save you ass! Why weren't you answering your phone?!"

Realizing that he overslept, Neji bounded out of bed throwing bed sheets left and right grabbed his shoes and brief case and ran out the door.

* * *

"I'm here!" the Hyuuga entered, the doors hitting the wall with a loud "_Bang!"_

"Neji…" Ben walked up to his friend and whispered, "The boss wants to see you in his office…"

Letting out a nervous sigh, the late Hyuuga walked up to the broad shiny oak doors. Taking a deep breath, he walked in.

"Mr. Uchiha, Please forgi-"

"Mr. Hyuuga, I hope you have a good reason as to why you are two hours late," the swivel chair slowly turned to reveal the cocky smirk of the same man from the convenient market the night before.

"YOU!" the boy pointed.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Hyuuga," the man smirked, "Starting today I will be your CEO president, let's make it a good year shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming the door behind him the irritated boy stormed out of the main office. Yet again, his boss demanded that as his _secretary assistant_, he needed to provide him with a refill on his coffee. Muttering he set the mug down onto the counter and grabbed the coffee pitcher and filled it with water. Waiting for the water to boil, Ben walked into the room.

"Coffee again?"

Neji sighed, "He's only mad at me because of the night at the convenience store and being the childish prick he is, he decides to give me all these stupid errands; Heck! They aren't even errands, just useless chores…"

"Just hang in there a little while," Ben gave his friend a comforting pat on the back, "He's only staying for the year."

"I know but the thing that pisses me off is that he _knows _I'm pissed off and apparently, it amuses him."

Ben pursed his lips but kept silent.

Running his hair through his messy hair, Neji removed the pot from the stove and poured into the cup.

"Well, I got to run, his "_majesty_" awaits."

* * *

Neji barged into the room, not even attempting to walk in quietly. The door slamming shut behind him he strolled up to the desk and placed the mug down.

"Here's your coffee, _sir"_

Familiar obsidians gazed up giving him a look of irritation and continued to speak into the phone.

"Yes, I'm going to have to get back to you Mr. Richards" Sasuke licked his lips, "Yes…yes, thank you again…good bye."

The phone clicked off and he placed it back onto the receiver. He reached for the coffee, leaned back into the chair and took a long sip.

Neji's palms itched to just slap the mug out of his arrogant hands but he just stood and watched, waiting for the next demand.

Placing the mug on the desk, his boss looked up, "What are you doing just standing there?"

"Get to work!" he snapped, "I'm not paying you to stand around all day, there are copies of the stocks waiting at your desk that I want you to go over."

* * *

The secretary sighed and leaned into his chair. He ran slim fingers through his already disheveled bed – hair. He looked out the window and saw his chaotic boss run through the hall once again…the 10th time…that is, the tenth time he passed. He pursed his lips. Despite being a total ass, Sasuke was a hard worker and as much as Neji hated it however, he admitted that Uchiha wasn't as bad as he thought.

A sudden rap on his door startled the tired man, looking up his eyes laid upon a familiar face.

"Knock, knock," the man flashed a dazzling smile and walked in, "I just wanted to drop by and meet the so called secretary."

"A very handsome one at that!" he added and lifted Neji's hand and gave it a delicate kiss.

Snatching his hand back, "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes you can," he stared back his eyes full of desire, "By accompanying me on a date tonight."

"If you are here with no productive thoughts in mind, I would like you to leave_, immediately_."

The man scoffed and leaned back, friendly demeanor completely gone, "Uchiha was right, you do have a stick up your ass."

"Excuse me?" the boy spluttered.

"You heard me," the man sneered, "You need a major attitude check."

Neji glowered, "Some advice Mister…?"

"Takemoto," he kicked his feet up onto the desk, "Alec Takemoto."

"Well, Mister _Takemoto, _I advise you to look into the mirror before telling me that _I_ need to change."

"Neurotic," he smirked, "But sassy, I like you Hyuuga."

The man stood abruptly and walked around the desk. Slowly he sauntered toward the irritated boy.

Gulping, Neji urged his swivel chair backwards until it hit the wall behind him.

"This is very inappropriate Mr. Takemoto, please **step back** before I call security."

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that little kitten," Alec placed his hands onto the arm rests and leaned in close, "I didn't even get to have my fun yet."

Visibly the Casanova inched closer; Neji pressed into the cushion of the chair and slumped down. A hand shot out and grasped his chin bringing forward.

Suddenly, both heads snapped, cocking side wards and listened carefully at the voice emitting from the phone.

"Hyuuga, where are the damn files that I asked you to finish an hour ago? Hurry your ass up and bring them over!"

The man smirked, "The lion calls for his feisty lamb."

Hastily, Neji shoved the bigger man off of him and darted for the phone.

"Yes, this is Hyuuga," he breathed, "I'm gonna need security to the 40th floor…and bring the strap jacket, we have a touchy one."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do we have here?" Sasuke grinned and poked at the wrappings.

"Fuck," Takemoto cursed, "Get me out of this Uchiha!"

"You deliberately harassed my secretary, why should I release you, a criminal?"

"Fuck!"

"Mr. Uchiha?" Ben popped his head into the office, "Um, you have a visitor…"

Sasuke inclined in his chair and laughed, "Send them in!"

"Ugh! Your secretary is crazy! - a fucking pain in the ass!" Alec struggled, "Just get me out of this!"

"Yeah, but he's my pain in the ass" he the CEO President smirked.

"Sasuke?" a delicate voice called from the door.

Both heads shot up in surprise, the playful atmosphere gone.

"What are you doing here Hana?" the man glared, "I thought I told you to not show your face at the office."

She offered a small smile, "You forgot your lunch at home," she held up a bento box.

He ran an irritated hand through his black locks and sighed, "Just leave it on the side…"

He face brightened and she patted toward the desk, "Good afternoon Takemoto – sempai!"

"Hey Orihime - chan!" he gave a crooked smile.

"If that's all, you can leave now," Sasuke said softly.

The small girl gulped and left without another word.

The angry man pinched the bridge of his nose calming himself.

"Sasuke," Alec said sympathetically, "Why do you always treat her like that?"

"You fucking now why, damn it!" Sasuke snapped, "She's a fucking whore and she fucking knows it! – She thinks that because of that dumb agreement she has all rights over me – I didn't even agree to the marriage Alec!"

Slyly slipping out of the jacket, Alec straightened out his suit and leaned against the desk fondling with the lunch box.

"Cut the crap Sasuke," he glowered, "If you were straight with her, you wouldn't even have this problem."

"It's not the fact that I'm gay that pisses me off Alec," he seethed, "That fucking whore is my _step –sister!"_

* * *

Neji huffed and walked to the double doors reaching for the knob. The doors were suddenly opened to reveal a small woman in her early twenties.

She gave a dirty look before pushing past the confused boy.

Raising a hand to knock on the door, he paused in midair when muffled yelling came from the other side.

"Fuck Alec" a voice recognized as Sasuke, "You just know the shit she put my family through…"

Silence.

Neji tapped on the wood and slowly entered the room.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Neji whispered cautiously and once in a while throwing a glare at Takemoto, "Is everything alright?"

Both eyes darted toward the door, the particular black softening at the sight of the timid boy.

"Neji," Sasuke cleared his throat and straightened his suit, "Come in, do you have the files ready?"

"There right here," he handed over a packet stapled together.

"And here's a flash drive of all the stocks – I thought you it would be easier for you to use than going back all the time to the file cabinet" he rambled, " I mean you're always running back and forth so I thought you could use something like this – I mean if you don't want it then I'-"

"Neji," Sasuke grinned, "Thank you."

Neji stared up into the taller man. He smiled but yet his eyes were gloomy. Unconsciously, he reached up and brushed a strand of dark hair to the side.

His eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"I'm s-sorry Mr. U-"

Before he could pulled his hand away, Sasuke reached out for the smaller hand and brought it to his cheek. Nuzzling into the soft palm he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Alec cleared his throat, "Well as much as I would like to stay, I have to be one my way...Anyways, I'll just leave you two lovebirds together to do whatever you usually do"

Striding to the door he clicked it open and closed it behind him.

Recognizing the fact that Alec left the room and they were all alone, Neji jerked away.

Sasuke smirked, "Shy babe?"

Neji frowned, "I'm not your …_babe."_

Sasuke chuckled and walked behind his desk, pulling out a bottle of whisky.

"You drink?" Neji asked softly.

The other man didn't answer and just popped the bottle open and poured.

"You want?"

"I don't drink," Neji replied stiffly.

Several minutes of silence ticked by until:

"So," Sasuke took a sip, "Are you gay?"

"E-excuse me?" the surprised boy choked.

The Uchiha smirked, "Do. You. Like. Dick?

"Even if I did, Mr. Uchiha," Neji pressed his lips in a straight line, "I do not see how that is any of your business."

"Simple," Sasuke licked is lips, "I want you."

Authors Note:

Hello Darlings! I hope your enjoying so far hehe! Anyways thanks to every one that left reviews - more will be appreciated lol hehe yesh I love reading all your guys's reviews 3

Anyways, more to come soon!

Harumi0611


	4. Chapter 4

"Very…funny, Mr. Uchiha," Neji spoke in broken sentences, "However, there is a point where a joke can cross the line and I can assure you sir, that you are standing on very thin ice."

Sasuke laughed, "You are the first person to ever reject me like that!"

"All the previous victims must have been idiots," Neji muttered.

"Idiots?" Sasuke grinned.

"Yes idiots," Neji rolled his eyes and mocked his boss, "For someone to fall for that cheesy pick up line – 'I want you' must be a complete fool."

Sasuke took a step forward, "Are you implying, Hyuuga, that I myself am a fool? – to have fallen to someone you refer to as an idiot, must make me an idiot as well."

The boy took a step back, "Trust me sir, I didn't mean it like that in any way," Neji smirked, "Because for one, as you have said it yourself, you have fallen for me."

"Is that an acknowledgement of my confession I hear?"

"Oh no," Neji grinned cockily, "I'm just saying that I'm probably the first smart choice you ever made – as a love interest."

"Now I didn't say that I loved you," Sasuke pointed out, "In all honesty, I just want to fuck you and may I add, relatively hard."

That wiped the smug look off of the now boiling Hyuuga.

"Is that all you see me as Mr. Uchiha? A toy for one night?"

Sasuke took another big step forward until the two were only inches apart.

"I was hoping that this one night will be the start of something new," Sasuke said softly and gazed into the smaller boys' eyes.

Neji licked his lips nervously as a slight pink flushed through his cheeks, "A-and what makes you think that I would want to start something with you?"

"You're not pushing me away," Sasuke pointed out cheekily.

The boy's left eye twitched in irritation and glared at Sasuke up and down taking in the small distance they stood apart.

"First of all, I would appreciate if you took a step back – you are in my personal bubble."

Sasuke laughed, "Personal bubble? Babe, there ain't no such thing as a personal bubble with me."

Neji glared up at the older man, "You, sir, are no different than from your friend from earlier."

"That," Sasuke smirked and sipped at his refilled glass, "is where you are incredibly wrong, Mr. Hyuuga."

Leaning over, he grasped Neji's chin and tilted it upwards.

"See, the difference is," his minty breath fanned across the pale cheek, "Is that you want me."

The boy didn't resist. Instead brown eyes hesitantly trailed down to the Uchiha's face and landed on soft lips.

"And now, "the man smirked, "You want to kiss me."

That was Neji's boiling point and being the reckless boy he is, he brought his hand back and swung it forward, landing a very loud smack upon the flawless cheek of the stunned Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Neji stomped through the violent storm as thunder cracked in the distance. It was too late to call for a taxi and there wasn't any chance that there would be one driving out in this weather. The wind blew the small boy from side to side and the flowing river of rain ran past his ankles.

Slugging through the murky water, the boy took another struggling step. He was only a couple blocks from the train station; he'd be able to make it.

A sudden gust of wind blustered through the street knocking the Hyuuga off of his feet and flat on his face.

"Fuck!" he cursed.

If this was punishment for slapping his boss… - heck! He shouldn't even be getting punished! It was arrogant boss who made the first harassment!

Picking himself up, Neji trudged the rest of the way to the station.

Neji stared up at the tall black gates and read aloud the sign posted.

_We are sorry for the inconvenience however all trains will be shut down for the rest of the evening. All trains will be up and running by 6:30 AM. If there are any questions please contact the number below._

Frustrated, he punched the fence, the rattling echoing in the distance. What did he ever do to deserve this?

There was only one place he could go back to and that was Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Neji sat on the white flight of stairs of the building. He unwrapped his scarf and twisted it until no water was left then flung it atop his head shielding himself from the oncoming drizzle.

A loud growl erupted from his stomach. Unfortunately, no shops were open and there were no McDonalds in sight– not that it mattered since he had no money.

The boy dug in his bag. His cell phone – dead. Train pass – useless. Paper files – stupid. And a piece of candy – his life saver. Quickly he popped the pink ball into his mouth. Savoring the taste, he settled into the corner and tugged his jacket closer.

* * *

"Get up."

The boy stirred but snuggled more into the warmth of his jacket.

An irritated sigh emanated from the tall man in front of him.

Neji peeked through his closed eyes to look up to the face of his all well to familiar boss.

"What the fucks are you doing sitting out here?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair.

"The train…" Neji mumbled, "…whatever Sasuke, just go away…"

And with that he nestled back into his corner.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the boy and with a grunt he lifted Neji off of the ground.

"W-wah!?" Neji jolted with a yelp, "Let me down!"

"Shut up and just settle down," Sasuke grumbled, "I can't believe I'm in love with your stubborn ass…"

"What?" Neji stirred.

"I said, sit your ass down," The man smirked and slapped a butt cheek.

"Yah!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just get in the car."

Neji crossed his arms but didn't fight and settled into the leather seat of the black porche.

Sasuke got into the driver's seat and with that they drove off into the night.

* * *

"So where do you live?"

"Brooklyn Street, the apartment at the end."

Neji stared out of the window. It was still raining.

"Why were you out there anyways?" Sasuke asked as he switched lanes.

"The trains were shut down," the boy murmured, "And you think you could find a cab in this weather?

"Did it ever cross in that foolish head of yours to come and find me?" the man exhaled in irritation, "_No, instead you camp in front of my building…"_

Neji pursed his lips but continued to stare out of the window.

"Finding you wasn't the first thing that came to mind," he muttered, "Since I sort of hit you…"

"You're the first one to raise their fist against me," Sasuke chuckled, "You know that?"

Neji scoffed, "I'm not one of your typical kiss ups, so don't expect that kind of treatment from me."

Sasuke stared at the road in front of him then whispered, "That is exactly why I like you."

The car came to a slow stop as the drops continued to hit the windshield.

"Sasuke…?" Neji questioned quietly, "What are we doing?"

The man leaned into his chair and loosened his tie. He turned his head slightly to the side and gazed into brown…_lovingly?_

"Neji…"

Was it just his imagination, or was Sasuke coming closer.

The only sound of breathing resonated through the small car. No words were exchanged between the two men.

It all happened in slow motion. Callused hands reached up and stroked Neji's cheeks. Gently, they brought his face forward. Sasuke's eyes glanced up into Neji's as if asking for approval. Then without warning he leaned forward. And just like that, he stole the Hyuuga's first kiss.

Ohoho! I tried to slow it down a bit...rereading it and I thought it was going a bit too fast. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I caught a horrible cold. But now that I am back to my senses I can finally write a good chapter hoho! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon - I have everything typed out already..just going over some editing :)

Thats it for now! Tata Darlings!

And don't forget to leave a review - I love them to bits!

- Harumi0611


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke pulled away his cheeks slightly flushed but none the less a smirk lingered on his lips. Being the cocky bastard that he was, his mouth curled up into a smile revealing a small pink ball as it was a trophy.

"Thanks for the tip," he gave a toothy grin.

Neji regained his composure and scowled, "What was that for?"

"I believe it was a kiss," Sasuke playfully eyed the boy laughed to himself, "What, was it you first time?"

Without answering the Hyuuga looked up and glared at his "boss".

"…it was?" Sasuke laughed even harder, "You're even more innocent than I thought Hyuuga!"

The Hyuuga heated up redder than a tomato. It sounded silly, but Neji was planning on saving all his firsts for his special someone, his _soul mate_. Words could not describe what Neji was feeling. He was livid that he was practically lip raped but thus sank into the plush seat in embarrassment. As much as he would hate to admit it, the kiss wasn't all that bad but by the time the laughing man had tears springing from his eyes, Neji snapped.

"Shut up!" Neji yelled, "You – you- you virginity stealer!"

And with that, he ran out of the car and stormed into the rain.

* * *

BING!

Neji huffed and ripped the battery out of his cell phone. How the hell did the Uchiha get ahold of personal cell? Yes he was his boss…Yes he was the CEO of one of the top ten companies in the U.S…Yes he owned a phone company…But that doesn't prove_ anything_!

An echoing ring from the living room was heard. Grunting, the boy pushed off the bed and ran to the living room and pulled the cord.

Neji was tired. He had enough Uchiha for a day and wasn't up to the challenge of living through another 24 hours.

Reaching over, he grabbed his cell off of the bed stand and reconnected it.

_Not feeling to well…I know I still owe you for the last time but can you cover for me again? I'll give you a call later. Thanks Ben._

Snapping his phone shut, he removed the battery once again and threw the empty shell to the side.

Yes he was running away – a coward. But facing the man himself would be too much for Neji to handle. He wasn't all that good when love became involved. But he didn't love Sasuke…did he?

Neji woke with a start. The pounding at the front door echoed in his ears over and over again. Who the fuck would stop by at 5 in the fucking morning?!

Without peering through the peeking hole, Neji unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Can I-"

The boy was shoved back into the apartment by a sudden force, the door slamming shut behind.

"WHA-"

"Shut up stupid," a deep voice whispered, "It's just me."

"The virginity stealer," he added with a smirk.

"Sasuke?" Neji hissed, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

The taller man fixed his always black tie and cleared his throat, "I heard that you were sick. Benjiro told me that you would be absent today – not that I was worried."

Clearing his throat again, a slight blush spread across his pale cheeks, "Just checking on an employee's wellbeing is all."

Neji smiled, knowing the truth behind his boss's façade, "Thanks."

"Don't get me wrong," Sasuke straightened his suit, "It's all professional business here – nothing else."

Neji tilt his head up slightly to get a better look at the man in front of him and quietly said, "So was that kiss all professional business too?"

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the smaller boy's outburst, "Of course not Neji, I was serious about that."

He reached down and brushed a strand of hair to the side, then gently cradled the smaller boys face.

It was an intimate staring contest. No words were exchanged but yet they each other's thoughts exactly. And ever so slightly the taller man bent down and stole a second kiss. It started off slow until the Uchiha wrapped a gripping arm around the smaller boy and brought him close, crushing their lips together. Things heated up quickly. Neji now breathless was scooped off of his feet and was somehow moved to the bed. He lay sprawled on the bed and a now shirtless Uchiha following in pursuit. Neji wasn't even given a minute to catch his breath. Their lips connected once again, moving in synch. It was passionate and had a sense of urgency behind it. Before he knew it, Neji's shirt was ripped off and thrown somewhere across the room. Sasuke breathed heavily but didn't stop. Slowly he slunk down the Hyuuga's flawless body leaving a trail of feathery kisses as he went. Meeting the edge of grey sweatpants, Sasuke quickly reached for the tie but Neji's hand jut out and grabbed both wrists.

Both men, practically naked, only the sound of their heated panting filled the room.

"No," Neji breathed a whisper, "Not now…"

Sasuke swallowed, watering his dry throat and nodded.

Slowly, he reached over for his shirt and threw it on. Running a hand threw his messy hair he slipped of the bed and stood.

A small hand shot out and grasped the end of his shirt material.

"Are you leaving?"

"…"

"Please don't, I…I don't know what happened back there…Please don't be mad at me?"

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, "Do you want to know what happened? A fucking horny bastard screwed up and pretty much traumatized a young boy. It was impure, dirty, and a fucking low move."

"I'm not mad at you Neji, I'm fucking mad at myself for letting it get like that – I pretty much forced myself on you – the lowest of the lowest."

He sunk to his knees at the edge of his bed and hung his head.

"No, no," Neji said reassuringly and cupped the man's face, "Look at me Sasuke, you're not a bad person."

"How the fuck am I good then, huh?" the man's voice raised, "I know you didn't want that Neji, that's why you pushed me away, I knew it yet I forced you."

"That's not true."

"How it that not fucking true Neji?" Dark obsidian eyes looked back with an intense gaze, "I messed it up even though I-"

"I like you okay?" Neji shouted, his voice overtaking, "I freaking like you, you're not a bad person – heck deep down I probably wanted the same thing, I'm just...I don't know…"

Widened eyes peered up in surprise. Slowly, he pushed himself off of the ground and leaned into the smaller boy's face. Ever so gently, he placed a kiss onto Neji's forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
